


[Podfic] Three Things

by flosculatory



Series: Inception Bingo Podfics 2017 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: inceptiversary, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: Eames notices everything, thank goodness.





	[Podfic] Three Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552706) by [deinvati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati). 



> For the "Pampering" square on my bingo card, with apologies for sound quality.

**Length:** 3:48  
**Size:** 4 MB  
**Download:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BztmszYNurpJMzQ5cENXREluRTg)


End file.
